


Lamb and Eggs

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Nick learns of Natalie's Easter plans.
Kudos: 5





	Lamb and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 13 April 2020.

A whiff of cheap chocolate met Nick’s nose. He traced it to a large white plastic grocery bag sitting on Natalie’s desk, and gave it an inquiring glance.

“Cynthia’s going to get extra this year,” Natalie said, “since Sara moved to Vancouver and I’m not buying for Amy.” At Nick’s puzzled look, she explained, “I’m going to the Luces’ for Sunday dinner.” When he still looked uncertain, she laughed. “Oh, come on! _Easter_ , Nick. It’s Easter!”

“Yes, I know. Schanke asked me if I’d like to join them. Service at St. John’s, followed by roast lamb.”

“I take it you said no.”

“Go to church? Still not the easiest thing for me to do.” Nick’s eyes dropped. “Call it a sore point. Literally.”

“You could just have said you aren’t Catholic,” said Natalie sensibly. Though it _was_ , she thought, the way Nick had been raised, in his mortal years. “Only go over to their house for dinner.”

“I think that would be harder,” Nick said sincerely. He gave her a wry grin. “Feigning lack of appetite through a family feast? Myra’s relatives were going to be there.” To change the subject, he plucked at the handle of the grocery bag, and gave her an inquiring look.

“Oh, come on!” Natalie expostulated. “You must know what’s in there. Surely you’ve seen the displays in the stores?”

“Oh, of course,” he agreed; but his tone made it obvious that he was only giving her the answer that he knew she expected.

Rolling her eyes, she reached inside and pulled out a cardboard box printed with a pattern of bright, crudely drawn, spring flowers on a lime green ground. Through the plastic window, Nick could see a moulded chocolate rabbit with round blobs of icing for eyes and a yellow bow at its throat. If he interpreted the design correctly, the bunny held a basket of eggs.

“Oh, yes,” he said, finally figuring out the context. “Yes, I think I’ve seen advertisements on television. For ‘Cadbury Creme Eggs’?”

“Yes, them too,” said Natalie. With a twinkle, she added, “I don’t suppose you’d like to try one? It would be the human thing to do.”


End file.
